Peyton Halliwell
Peyton Halliwell is the youngest child of Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. She was born with the powers of Molecular Immobilization, the ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze and Hearting, which allows her to teleport from one place to another. Additionally, Prue possesses the basic powers of a witch, which consists of being able to cast spells, make potions and scry for lost people or objects. Prue, along with her sisters, can access the The Power of Three. Peyton attends Brentwood Glen High School and is in her senior year. History Early Life Peyton Charlotte Halliwell was born on September 3rd, 2013, to Phoebe Halliwell and Coop. Peyton was born with the Warren power of Molecular Immobilization and the cupid power of Hearting. When she was 4 years old, Peyton and her family moved from San Francisco to Brentwood, LA, California, when her mother retired from her job at the Bay Mirror to concentrate on writing her books. There, Peyton attended Westgate Elementary School and moved onto Crestwood Junior High. She currently attends Brentwood Glen High School where she is in her Senior year. She is a very popular student and loves partying and her friends. She is also a cheerleader at her school, although her personality does not reflect the stereotype of a cheerleader and hates being associated as such. Death Of Her Parents and Inheriting the Power of Three On November 4th 2029, when Peyton was 16 years old and in her Junior year at high school, she received the news that her parents had died in a plane crash, coming home from London, where they had been for Phoebe's birthday. Peyton took her parents' death hard, and became very unstable, turning to alcohol and partying. Peyton was able to move passed this, with the help of her Aunt Piper, and got back on the right track, although still deeply saddened by their deaths. The whole family tried many ways to bring them both back, but were unable to due to the natural circumstances of their deaths. Peyton, along with her sisters found out that they had inherited the power of three, creating a new set of Charmed Ones. They were extremely suprised by this as they had always assumed that Wyatt, Chris and Melinda would become the new Charmed Ones. However, as Prue, Parker and Peyton have the three main Warren Powers, they naturally assumed the Charmed One status as they fulfilled the prophecy. Peyton, along with her sisters, inherited a new Book of Shadows, which was created by their mother a long time ago. Return of Demonic Threat On September 21st 2031, when Peyton was 18 years old, a powerful demon attacked a family friend, Sarah, a witch that they knew from Magic School, after a party Prue was throwing for her. This was the first serious demonic attack against the family for a long time. Unfortunately, they were unable to save Sarah and she was killed, however, the sisters were able to join forces and vanquish the demon. Powers and Abilities As well as Spell Casting, Potion Making, Scrying abilities and access to The Power of Three, Peyton also has the abilities of: * Molecular Immobilization: the ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This is Peyton's primary power that she developed from her witch side. * Hearting: The ability to teleport from one place to another, in the form of a pink beam triggering from the heart. This is a power Peyton developed from her cupid side. Work Life * Brentwood Glen High School: Peyton is currently in her Senior year at Brentwood Glen High School.